


Advice

by grayscale



Category: Arashi (Band), Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Despite the fact that Inoo had accidentally taken him for a pestering Yabu and mistakenly yelled at him over the phone, Matsumoto-kun had asked him out for drinks in Osaka.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> During the last Waku Waku Gakkou show in Tokyo, Inoo told [this](https://twitter.com/jump_peta/status/615497926651985920) story about how Yabu had been repeatedly been asking him where he was, and then when he got a phone call, Inoo had gotten annoyed and told him off, only to find out it was actually Jun on the phone. XD;; This is based on that story.

Inoo closes the door to the hotel room as quietly as he can, toeing out of his shoes, setting down his bag down gently in the entryway, and padding through the darkness towards the bathroom. He'd been out with Matsumoto-kun; despite the fact that Inoo had accidentally taken him for a pestering Yabu and mistakenly yelled at him over the phone, Matsumoto-kun had asked him out for drinks in Osaka, and despite the fact that Inoo had been hesitant to leave Hikaru, who thought he might be coming down with something, Hikaru had told him to go and enjoy himself, so he had. It was easy to enjoy spending time with Matsumoto-kun; he seemed to know everything about everything, drinks and the entertainment industry and even Osaka, and it's easy for Inoo to laugh at his jokes and even make a few of his own. He'd been nervous about Matsumoto-kun after their first interaction on VS Arashi, with Inoo bringing up how Matsumoto-kun had called him by the wrong name and embarrassing him on national TV, but Matsumoto-kun had been so great about it, as had all of Arashi, really, and Inoo was happy to laugh and play along every time he got called "Iio." Matsumoto-kun was an amazing senpai, interesting and funny and cool, and Inoo was glad that things had turned out this way, turned out to allow him yet another window into the another senpai's world. It was fascinating to hear stories of being a junior in the nineties, about starting out so long ago and staying together and strong for over fifteen years, and when he'd asked Matsumoto-kun's advice at the end of the night, a little red-faced and giggly with the alcohol but serious nonetheless, Matsumoto-kun had replied, "Be good to yourself, and to your friends, and don't take any shit from anyone else," which, Inoo thought, was probably the coolest advice ever. 

But eventually they'd had to turn in; there was work in the morning, and so Inoo had thanked Matsumoto-kun for the meal and the drinks (because, being a cool senpai, Matsumoto-kun had paid, of course), and then made his way back to the hotel room he was sharing with Hikaru. Recently, Hikaru had been complaining of a sore throat, and, worried that he'd given Hikaru what he'd had during _Karafuto Ojisan_ , Inoo had (mostly unsuccessfully) been trying to give him space and allow him to rest, so he tries to be as quiet as possible as he strips out of his clothes in the dark and pulls on his pyjamas before letting himself into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. 

He makes sure to turn the lights off before he opens the door to avoid flooding Hikaru with light after he finishes washing up and brushing his teeth, but to his surprise, he finds the lamp beside the bed turned on, Hikaru sitting up in bed and smiling at him. "Hey," he says, and Inoo blinks in surprise before responding, "Hey," in return, moving to sit beside Hikaru and slip under the covers. "I'm sorry if I woke you up, I was trying to be quiet." 

"You didn't," Hikaru replies with a small smile, and Inoo can't help but look at him, warm and wonderful in the dim lighting, even with his hair mussed and a few days' worth of stubble growing just visibly on his top lip and his expression a little groggy. Maybe it's the alcohol talking, but Inoo loves him so much in that moment, loves him more strongly than he even knows how to understand, and he smiles back at Hikaru. 

"How are you feeling?" he asks after a moment as Hikaru lays back down, looking up at Inoo from the pillows. He really doesn't look as good as usual, not as healthy or lively, and Inoo isn't even sure how he can recognize these things in Hikaru, but he supposes that even if it's not quite fifteen, eight years is still a pretty darn long time. But, "fine," Hikaru responds, and Inoo doesn't want to pester him, and so instead of pressing the issue, he leans in to press a kiss to Hikaru's lips for a moment before pulling back and smiling at him warmly. 

"Just let me know if you need anything else, okay?" he continues after a beat, but Hikaru just grins up at him and quips, "How about a little more of that?" Inoo can't help but laugh at that, but he nods, because even if it's not the smartest choice to be kissing someone who might be sick… he's just following Matsumoto-kun's advice, right?


End file.
